The invention is an improved Immunity Testing Device which consists of a thin sheet of material folded to three portions, and the two end portions (named "front cover" and "back cover" hereinafter) fold back to different sides of the center part (named base seat hereinafter) which supplies a complete protection for the base seat. The testing device easily achieves both immunological method and chemical method without polluting the environment. The invention also greatly reduces the production cost in comparison with the conventional device production. In all, it takes less storage space, provides more versatility, it is more economic in terms of manufacturing cost and bench labor. It is also more environmental friendly.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional immunity testing device which includes an outer case 10, an internal storage pad 11, a first filter element 12, a second filter element 13 and a wicking membrane 14. The outer case 10 is drilled with a hole 15 above the storage pad 11 and a window 18 directly positioned above a test index section 16 and a test index comparison section 17.
In use, a liquid test sample is added through the drilled hole 15 to be absorbed by the storage pad 11. Then the test sample moves and passes through the first and second filter elements 12, 13 containing a certain amount of labeled test agent. Most of the unwanted substance are filtered by the two filter elements. The remaining components continuously pass into the wicking membrane 14.
In the case that a labeled tested component exists in the test sample, the test sample will bond with the test index section 16. The remaining labeled test agent will combine with the test index comparison section 17. Through the window 18, the result of the index sections 16, 17 can be observed.
Some shortcomings exist in the above conventional immunity testing device are as follows:
1. Prior to use, the drilled hole 15 and the window 18 of the immunity testing device are not shielded and are likely to be imbued with external contaminant. This will reduce the accuracy of the test or even destroy the test result. to high cost and fails to meet the requirement of environmental protection. PA1 2. After use, the storage pad 11 and the wicking membrane 14 of the conventional immunity testing device will contain biohazard waste carrying bacteria or viruses. Without shielding, they tend to contaminate the environment. In addition, the outer casw 10 is generally made of plastic and can be hardly destroyed. Also, the outer case 10 contains therein pollutants and thus cannot be recycled. This leads to high cost and fails to meet the requirement of enviromental protection. PA1 3. The relatively complicated manufacturing procedure of the conventional test device contributes to its high cost, which greatly decreases the accessibility of the test. PA1 4. The complicated design of the outer case of the conventional testing device requires much room and is rigid without the possibility of bending. Therefore, it is inconvenient to carry, store or to use the testing device. PA1 5. With respect to overcoming the problem of false positive result in the test of human Hb, the single monoclonal immunity testing method can achieve remarkable effect. However, with respect to the test of human Heme from the disease of upper digestive organ, such method is not efficient and thus is not applicable. Therefore, a general test must be performed in cooperation with another chemical test 80 as to accomplish a boarder medical evaluation. However, there is no testing device on the market that combines both of chemical method and immunity method in one single device. As a result, the above two kinds of tests must be performed separately. This incurs a higher cost of the test as well as complication the bench work and makes the test time-consuming.